1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board, and more particularly to a circuit board having a stable supporting structure for stably supporting an antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical antennas have been developed to be attached onto the electric circuit boards by welding processes. The typical antennas comprise only a single foot or limb engaged into the electric circuit boards, and then secured to the electric circuit boards with the typical welding processes. However, the single foot or limb of the typical antenna may not be solidly secured to the electric circuit boards and may be easily loosened from the electric circuit boards, particularly when the typical antennas are depressed or forced relative to the electric circuit boards inadvertently by the other objects.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional antennas.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a circuit board including a stable supporting structure for stably supporting the antenna on the electric circuit board.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a circuit board comprising a circuit board body including two or more orifices formed therein, and an antenna including a first end having at least two legs extended therefrom and engaged into the orifices of the circuit board body, for solidly securing the antenna to the circuit board body.
The antenna includes an extension extended from the first end thereof, and perpendicular to the antenna, and having the legs extended from the extension.
The extension includes a bottom end having a limb extended therefrom, and perpendicular to the extension, and having the legs extended from the limb. The limb is preferably parallel to the antenna and parallel to the circuit board body for snugly securing onto the circuit board body.
A supporting member may further be provided and secured on the circuit board body and disposed below the second end of the antenna for supporting the second end of the antenna.
The extension of the antenna preferably includes a height greater than that of the supporting member, for supporting the antenna member in an inclined position relative to the circuit board body.